


Constellations

by TheAndromedaFangirl



Series: Patroclus/Achilles One-Shots [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaFangirl/pseuds/TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Patroclus tells Achilles about his mother as they stargaze on Pelion.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Patroclus/Achilles One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766389
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Constellations

Patroclus loved to look at the stars, most nights he would find a way to get away from whatever situation he was in just so he could lie and watch the stars for a while. He kept this up even on Pelion, he had previously done it alone. Though ever since he and Achilles started doing whatever they were doing, Patroclus wasn't entirely clear on where the stood on that ground yet. Achilles had started to join him.

"Why do you like to look at the stars?" Achilles asked as he rolled onto his side to look at Patroclus. 

"They're pretty," Patroclus answered.

Achilles laughed softly. "That can't be all?"

"When I was a child I used to do this with my mother. If I had been upset she would take me out and we'd lie on the grass and watch the stars, sometimes she would play her lyre and sing to me."

"You don't talk about your mother much. Do you think of her a lot?"

"Every time I look at the stars. I don't talk about her much because there's not much to tell. "

"Tell me anyway." 

"Most everyone thought she was simple, stupid. I can't really say because I was ten last time I saw her, but she was kind, and she loved me, she protected me from my father where she could and where she couldn't, she was there to comfort me. Whether she was simple or not, she was a good mother."

"Tell me more."

And so Patroclus did, he told Achilles story after story, as he asked for more. He told Achilles about his mother until there was nothing left to tell. The whole time he spoke Patroclus kept his eyes trained on the stars, whereas Achilles preferred to watch Patroclus. 

"Do you miss her?" Achilles asked when they'd fallen into silence.

"Yes," Patroclus nodded. 

"Why won't you look at me?" 

"Because if I do, I'll start crying."

"And you think I will mind?" 

"No.” He shook his head. “Even though I miss her terribly, I would not change a thing, for I would not have met you."

"Oh, Patroclus," Achilles said softly and Patroclus could hear the smile in his voice. Then he shuffled closer, laying his head on Patroclus' shoulder and tracing circles with his finger on Patroclus' chest. "I wish I could help in some way."

"I watch the stars, these constellations because I know that she's watching them too." Patroclus turned to look at Achilles then and Achilles kissed him softly. 

"I feel quite selfish when I say I'm glad you got exiled. But I love you too much to be too bothered by it."

Patroclus faltered then, they'd never said they loved each other before. When Patroclus checked Achilles expression, Achilles looked almost nervous, as if he hadn't meant to confess that. Patroclus smiled widely.

"I love you too," he said and leaned in to kiss Achilles again. Achilles laughed into the kiss and pulled Patroclus closer. 


End file.
